Swan Song
by Forgotten Martyr
Summary: The world of Azeroth grows ever unsteady. As the Cataclysm begins, The guild of the Stallions must fight to protect everything: those who they love, and even more.
1. Prologue: House of the Rising Sun

[Swan Song - Prologue]

House of the Rising .2002.1 Love

"I really did a good job finding the guild a hideout spot, didn't I? Coastline land is really, really cheap." The price tag is all you look at, isn't it? The paladin continues his narration, as I walk along the shoreline south of Booty Bay, together with him. "The ground is solid enough for our small building. And the view is spectacular." Tranquil water doesn't appeal to me as something to view.

**There is a house in New Orleans **

**They call the Rising Sun**

"And the best part of it all is…" The fresh seawater skims around my boots; the sea breeze meets my face, but its coolness brings a lot more than what I ask for.

_Listen to my pleas_

_…_ **And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy **

"Something wrong, Hellbiter?" I stretch my hand out to his face, and he understands. I should've done that sooner.

_I beg you, shaman, hear me._

**And God I know I'm one**

I scoop up as much water as I can carry and bring it close to my face.

_There has been much destruction in these lands. Even the sea itself has been stained with the remnants of living schemes._

'What do you mean?' I say in my mind, and I hope it hears me.

_Perhaps your friend would know more._

"Have you done anything Venture Co. recently? He gives me the eye, but I'm going to push for my question. "Do I need to repeat my question?"

**Oh mother, tell your children **

"Fine. I have been chopping some lumber, from the forest." The water gives off an uproar.

_There is yet more he does not tell._ I look at him again. "And I have been using the guild hideout as a warehouse of sorts, for my trade goods." The water's surface ripples.

**Not to do what I have done **

"Tell me everything, unless you want to receive a beat down from my mace."

"I swear this is the last. I dump the excess waste I take from whatever I do there in the river."

_Tell him to stop._

"Nature says you've done enough." He looks reluctant to give up his trade.

**Spend your lives in sin and misery **

"Well, I'm not planning on going broke anytime soon." That's a laugh; you've got enough money to retire until you're older than Moses.

_There will be no second chance. Stop him now or we will end you: all of you._

**In the House of the Rising Sun **

"The Earth Mother has had enough! Normally, I couldn't care less! But consequences have actions, and each step you take brings each of us closer to Judgment Day! Even Satan wouldn't want that, just yet."

**Well, there is a house in New Orleans **

"Live with it, then." His face made it deadly clear; there was no way to get him to change his mind.

**They call the Rising Sun **

There has to be some other way, Earth Mother.

_No. This transgression is unforgivable. We will bring forth the Cataclysm and end everything._

**And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy **

I turn around and kneel, to return the water back to the mother sea, when the a cold blade pierces through my hide, before I have any hope of reacting.

"Go to hell," I tell him, with my usual, satiric tone. And soon enough, the weapon emerges through my front, impaling me, blood streaming profusely from both ends, draining into the vast ocean.

"Sorry, friend. It's just good business." He pulls the blade out, and kicks me. My body floats out, to the depths, waiting, eagerly, for the end to come.

**And God I know I'm one**

[Swan Song - Prologue]


	2. Chapter 1: Citizen Erased

[Swan Song - Chapter 1]

Citizen . of Symmetry

"Really? You took on Archmage Arugal's entire army by yourself?" I nod, before I turn away from Shadesong, trying to come up with an answer, but my train of thought gets thrown horribly off course when the paladin enters the main hall of our guild hideout.

**Break me in, teach us to cheat**

"Hey, Topureskill." He waves back at me. "Where's 'Biter?"

"He said he'd stay out for a bit longer. I guess he's out hunting trolls, or something, I have no idea." Unwavering makes a grunting noise, but he turns his attention back to his blacksmithing.

**And to lie, cover up**

"That doesn't sound like him." I say, plainly. "Is something wrong?"

**What shouldn't be shared**

"Everything's fine." I see the slight quiver on his lips, only noticeable by someone not only trained to notice such minute movements, but also a person who has been around this blood elf for long enough.

**And the truth's unwinding, scraping away **

At that moment, he knows there is no hiding the truth from me, and he charges instead. I parry his blow with my light dagger, and take a moment to regain my footing. His slashes seem off-timed and clumsy, so I simply take a swift slash at his leg, and send him spiraling down to the ground. Everyone watching is stunned by the turn of events, and I intend to make it clear.

**At my mind please stop asking me to describe**

"Hellbiter's dead. And this man is the murderer." Everyone stares in dismay. "But what I want to know is why did you do it?" The paladin turns to me.

"I wonder if you'll ever find it in you to forgive me." And he stands up, shakily, drawing his blade again. He sees I'm not willing to fight any longer, so he plunges the huge claymore straight into himself, taking his own life.

**For one moment**

_"Serves the bastard right."_

The voice rings in my head, from out of nowhere. Heads turn.

"Hellbiter?"

**I wish you'd hold your stage**

_"Whispers from the shallow grave, all right."_

Everyone in the room seems to be able to hear him.

**With no feelings at all**

"Why are you still talking to us?"

**Open minded**

_"Because in a minute…"_

But his sentence was interrupted by the loud rumbling of the Earth beneath our feet.

_"In a few seconds, then. The world is going cataclysmic, and I doubt the coastlines are safe, at all. Satan's going for his well deserved rest now, buh-bye!"_

**I'm sure I used to be so free**

"Oh, great." I manage to say, before breaking into panic.

"Warriors, brace the main hall's door! We're going to be at ends with the sea!" Ragenar, Warrpokejack and Unwavering Dash to the door, ready to hold it steady. "Shadesong, Everdeen, you two are the fastest runners in the guild. Close the windows, we don't want anything leaking from the side!" The pair speeds into action.

**Self expressed, exhausting for all**

"We'll secure a portal." Endie and the rest grouped together. "It'll take some time, we'll be upstairs."

"Shoot, what are you going to do?" Warr asks, standing firmly in position.

**To see and to be**

None of my hunter skills come in handy at all in this situation, yet everyone expects me to be the hero.

**What you want and what you need**

"I don't know what I'm going to do." And they stare at me in amazement.

**The truth's unwinding scraping away **

The gaze is broken by sheer force the tidal wave impacting on our humble abode. I struggle to keep on my feet; some of my friends just fall over.

"Hold on, everyone head upstairs, except for the ones holding the door steady." Everyone does as I say, but I give the warriors one last order before going. "Don't hold on until breaking point. When the door's hinge weakens, retreat and regroup upstairs." Then I fall back, just like all the others before me.

**At my mind please stop asking me to describe**

I enter Endie's room, and I see the circle of casters chanting one solemn incantation together. Shade breaks the silence. "Shoot! Where are the others?"

**For one moment**

"Downstairs, holding up a bit longer." She seems surprised.

**I wish you'd hold your stage**

"Shouldn't you be with them?" In truth, I'd only be a hassle if I was. I'm not so much half as strong as any of them alone. But once you become highly acclaimed, people tend to think you can do it all.

**With no feelings at all**

"I thought you were a hero." Her disappointment radiates across the room, and everyone seems to agree.

**Open minded**

"I'm sorry, everyone." 'But I'm not perfect,' is what I should've added.

**I'm sure I used to be so free**

Then the three warriors come bursting inside.

"Shut the door!" The sound of rushing water sends us into frenzy, and the door is tightly sealed in seconds. As we turn around, we witness the marvelous opening of the portal to safety. The arcane gateway shudders with energy, and is thrice the size of the usual. I guess that's why they needed so many people to start it.

"I have bad news." Endie freezes the border of the doorframe, taking any leaking water along with it. "This portal is designed for bulk, so start moving. But it has to be closed from both sides; someone must stay here and close it so we don't get flooded on the other side." He pulls out a rune, engraved onto a rock the size of a hearthstone.

**For one moment**

"Start going." I see a good part of our guild step into liberty, and after five seconds, it's only the warriors, Endie & Everdeen, Shadesong, Diabolos and me left standing in the fray.

**I wish you'd hold your stage**

"Give me the stone, everyone else go." Unwavering stretches his hand out to take the relic.

**With no feelings at all**

"I'll do it; I'm better with magic." I take the runestone instead, much to the remainder's surprise. "This is the least that I can do. Go now." Endie crosses over, bringing both Everdeen and Shadesong along with him. Then the door's bolts start popping. "Warriors, go." Warr checks if I'm serious, and after taking a good look, takes Ragenar with him into the portal. "What about you two?" I stare at Diabolos and Unwavering, Undead and Troll, the last two.

**Open minded**

"You took us in, and it's our turn to repay the favor. We die as a team." So I use the enchantment on the stone to seal the portal for good.

**I'm sure I used to be so free**

"I can't hold on no more!" Unwavering says, his muscles evidently tired from the strain.

"Just let go." I tell him, with a nod of approval. We did our best.

As Unwavering pulls back, the azure seawater blasts us, spraying into the small room, and enveloping everything in its sights.

**Wash me away**

I see Unwavering being tossed like a ragdoll.

**Clean your body of me**

Diabolos, on the other hand, takes a backflip, and tries to steady himself.

**Erase all the memories**

Everyone, the only comfort I have left it knowing that you are safe: at least, safer than the three of us.

**They will only bring us pain**

I let the image of everyone in our guild standing side by side, fade in my memory, for my own sake.

Warr, Endie, 'Biter, Winter, it's been a pleasure serving by your side.

Goodbye, Shade, my love.

**And I've seen, all I'll ever need**

I stretch my arm outward, as if to touch her for the last time, before I run out of breath, and slip into unconsciousness.

[Swan Song - Chapter One]


End file.
